Operation Retrieve Clothing
by XFH12147
Summary: Reborn has come up with a perfect mission and now Tuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto must retrieve an article of clothing from three people. Guess who was lucky enough to choose Hibari. 8018
1. Chapter 1

Ok this was inspired from a pic I saw with Yamamoto holding Hibari's jacket a while ago. If someone can tell me where the pic could be found that would be great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Chapter 1**

"EHHH, WHAT DID YOU SAY REBORN????!!!!" Tsuna shouted as Reborn's next mission for them, as usually it was a painful and dangerous task.

"Its ok 10th, I'll help you. You can trust me I'll do all the work." Gokudera said seeing his boss's reaction to the mission. Yamamoto looked and grinned. "Cool this sounds like an awesome game."

'Hehe, Yamamoto thinks this is all still a game' Tsuna sweat dropped at Yamamoto's enthusiasm to this very dangerous assignment.

"So it's decided, all three of you must get one item or more of clothing from a selected person." Reborn said as he took of his hat. Pieces of paper with one person's name on were folded and randomized in his hat, one for each person they knew which included Xanxus and Hibari. "Tsuna you choose first"

Tsuna placed his hand in nervously. He imagines what would happen if it was Mukuro who he chose.

A chibi Tsuna was asking a chibi Mukuro for a piece of clothing like his jacket and Mukuro laughed before surround himself in the mist. Then flower vines came out from the ground and were strangling Tsuna. 'EEEEHHH'

He then imagines what would happen if he chose Hibari.

A chibi Tsuna was asking a chibi Hibari while begging on his hand and knee's for Hibari not to bite him to death. Hibari looked pissed and pulled out his tonfas and stated beating the chibi Tsuna up on the ground. 'EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH'

Tsuna closed his eyes as he reached for a piece of paper and pulled his hand out slowly. He unfolded the paper and opened his eyes, then sighed in relief. The name on the paper said "Dino-san". 'I'm so glad, I got Dino-san' Tsuna sighed in relief.

Next was Gokudera. He walked closer and picked a paper. Opened in and the name was: Ryohei Sasagawa

'Great a boxing idiot'

Last was Yamamoto. He walked up and smiled. He reached in and took out a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and the name shocked both Tsuna and Gokudera.

Hibari Kyouya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Chapter 2**

Hibari Kyouya

"Um Yamamoto do you want to pick another name?" Tsuna asked concerned for his friend's life, it would have been safety but considering it was Hibari, life was a better word. Yamamoto smiled.

"Hm? Why?"

"Hibari-san…might not be too happy about it."

Yamamoto grinned.

"I just wonder what to ask for, his shirt? Tie? Pants?" Tsuna sweat dropped, Yamamoto still thought this was all a game.

Tsuna imagined what would happen if Yamamoto asked Hibari for even a button.

A chibi Yamamoto was happily walking and coincidentally saw Hibari. Hibird was perched on Hibari's head and Yamamoto called out to him as he waved a hand. Hibari turned and ignored the chibi Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked confused with his head tilted slightly and ran after the chibi Hibari. He placed a hand on Hibari's right shoulder and Hibari stopped. The chibi Hibari's head bent down slightly with his eyes darkening. Hibird flew away as an evil purple aura surrounded chibi Hibari. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH"

Gokudera looked at the yankyuu baka annoyed; he dared to turn down an offer from the 10th.

"Baka, you should take advice given to you." Gokudera would have said more, however Reborn cut in.

"No, the first choice is the final. You have until three days to retrieve and complete the mission. If one of you fails, punishment will be executed immediately on all. Good luck and may God help you." Reborn's expression changed drastically as his eyes shadowed.

"HUH???" Tsuna screeched at Reborn's last comment. "Three days? But Reborn, I don't know where Dino-san is now."

Just then Tsuna's mother came up into his room. "Would anyone like something to eat?"

"Mama, I'm hungry." Reborn said innocently.

"I thought so; Mama will make something delicious right away." Tsuna's mom left and Reborn followed.

"Ah wait a minute Reborn, REBORN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the last chapter being so short, so to make up I made this one slightly longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Mission Dino-san**

After having a meal Reborn told Tsuna that Dino-san was coming to visit his little brother today. Yamamoto and Gokudera thanks Tsuna's mother for the meal and left to start their mission.

"Oh Reborn would you like to go shopping with Mama?" Tsuna's mom asked.

"Ok Mama" So now Tsuna's mom and Reborn left leaving Tsuna alone to wait for Dino-san. A few hours later, the doorbell rang.

"TSUNA!! I missed my little brother" Dino-san rushed in and hugged Tsuna tightly making it hard for Tsuna to breath. It took a while before Dino-san realized Tsuna was suffocating and finally let go. A squeezed Tsuna with x_x appeared on Tsuna's face as he fell to the floor.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna quickly realized he had to ask Dino-san for his shirt.

"Oh Dino-san can I have you're shirt?"

"Hm? My shirt?" A chibi Dino-san looked at Tsuna confused with a bubbled question mark on top of his head moving from side to side. Then an idea came to Din-san's mind. "Tsuna do you want be like me? I'm so glad. I'll give you the one I'm wearing right now."

Dino-san quickly took off his jacket and started lifting his shirt when Tsuna saw he was having trouble. Then Tsuna realized that Dino-san's bodyguards weren't around.

"Dino-san where is Ivan, Romario, and Bono?"

"I sent them on vacation for this week." 'VACATION' Tsuna shouted in his head. 'That means that Dino-san…'

Dino-san continued to struggle with his shirt and all of a sudden the room turned dark, pitch black. When the lights flickered back on, it revealed a stuck Dino-san and Tsuna. Somehow Dino-san's shirt and whip circled itself around them both, tying them up together.

"Hahaha" Dino-san laughed playfully. "Sorry Tsuna, I guess I screw up."

'EEHH?! What kind of screw up causes this? We're not even near stairs!!!'

The last part to this scene was Reborn standing next to the light switch and laughing evilly.

**Mission Sasagawa ****Ryohei **

Gokudera ran round the area that Kyoko's brother lived near since he wasn't home. Gokudera guessed that he was probably doing his afternoon work out and quickly moved to find him. Turning a corner he saw Ryohei walking and punching at the same time. His boxing gloves where around his shoulders.

'There he is.'

Ryohei saw Gokudera and stopped.

"Yo, did you come out for an extreme workout too?"

"Baka, no. I need to borrow you're boxing gloves."

Ryohei heard what Gokudera said however took it the wrong way. "EXTREME! You want to join the boxing club! We'll get started right now."

Gokudera stared at Ryohei. 'This guy must be the biggest idiot.'

"Wait a minute I didn't say anything like that."

"First you need your own set of boxing gloves and shorts…" Gokudera cut in.

"SHUT UP! That was not what I meant. I just need to borrow you're gloves for an assignment."

"Oh, EXTREMELY SORRY! Why didn't you say so?" Gokudera sweat dropped.

"Here catch." Ryohei took the red boxing gloved that was around his shoulders and tossed them to Gokudera. At that moment Bianchi turned the corner and all she saw was a pair of gloves heading at her brother.

"Hayato WATCH OUT!" Bianchi shouted not know he was going to catch the gloves if she had not called. Gokudera turned around and saw his sister then felt sick to his stomach. He was on his way down to fall when the pair of gloved rammed into the back of his head, sending him tumbling and stopped in front of Bianchi.

"Ouch" Gokudera rubbed the back of his head then he looked up to see Bianchi.

Gokudera fainted.

Next up to bat, Yamamoto Takeshi vs. pitching Hibari Kyouya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Chapter 4**

**Mission Hibari Kyouya**

Yamamoto knew he was facing a strong, stubborn opponent. He was ready to swing and strike a home run, but it won't be so easy against the "I'll bite you to death" hard ball pitcher Hibari Kyouya. Hopefully his baseball and hitman instincts were enough to save him from a strike out.

A chibi Yamamoto stood on the field getting ready to bat by doing practice swings in his baseball team outfit. White with black lines and the word NANIMORI arched across the front of his shirt. A chibi Hibari was easily striking out another batter with his killer pitch. Hibird soared above the baseball field as his shadow could be seen flying over as he sang the Nanimori Middle School anthem.

"Hibari, there you are." Yamamoto found Hibari laying down resting on the Nanimori Middle School roof. His jacket was falling off of his shoulders and his bangs moved with the breeze of the wind. His hands were under his head and very much asleep. The best way to get closer would be to approach with caution but this is Yamamoto we're talking about. He simply walked toward him and bent over.

"Hibari? Hm? You're really asleep."

Yamamoto stood back up and bent his head to the side confused. 'How do I ask him if he's asleep?'

Then an idea flashed on in his head. 'Ah I got it. I'll wait for him to wake up.'

Yamamoto laid down next to Hibari and placed his hands under his head as a pillow. It was a nice day, breezy but not too windy. Yamamoto closed his eyes to have a better feeling of the breeze.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep." Yamamoto's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up with his elbows. He saw Hibari still down with his eyes closed.

Chibi Yamamoto was called to the plate; it was his time to bat. Bases loaded, and two outs.

"Hibari, can I borrow you're jacket?" Yamamoto bluntly said. Hibari's eyes opened and he turned to looked at Yamamoto.

He bluntly replied. "No"

STRIKE ONE

"Demo, Hibari I only need it to show the kid."

"The Baby. No"

STRIKE TWO

"Why not?"

Hibari didn't answer

FOUL

"You want my jacket that much hmm? Then how about a game, the rules are if you can take it from me, you can have it." Hibari got up and pulled his tonfas out ready. Yamamoto got up and grinned, he loved playing games, especially sport games like baseball.

"Ok" Yamamoto stood and held his kendo stick in ready position. Hibari acted first and his tonfas clashed with kendo stick. This happened over and over, a stalemate. Hibari used one of his tonfas and threw it at Yamamoto. Yamamoto quickly used his stick to block the attack but was almost caught off guard by Hibari's charge. He was right in front of Yamamoto and was about to punch him with his other tonfa when Yamamoto dropped his stick and swiftly moved behind Hibari and grabbed the end of his tonfa with one hand, the other grabbing his jacket and stumbled away.

Yamamoto grinned.

Hibari frowned.

Home run


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is I'm pretty sure the last chapter. (Shrugs) I'm really lazy sorry. But I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading this fanfic. I noticed that since I started watching Hetalia this fanfic was somewhat inspired from those short funny episodes. Anyways here it is the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Chapter 5**

**Previous events: Chibi version**

Chibi Yamamoto stood at the plate facing off against chibi Hibari. Eyes locked on to each other. Chibi Yamamoto grinned first before getting his bat ready to swing. Chibi Hibari held the baseball firmly, his baseball glove in his left hand held up and ready to throw.

Zoom

Strike one

"Sugee! That was awesome. Hibari you should join the baseball club." Chibi Yamamoto was excited and the pitch got his baseball instincts moving.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm playing baseball now, get ready."

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked confused then realized and grinned. "Hai!"

Chibi Hibari threw again.

Zoom

Strike two

Chibi Yamamoto swung but the baseball went through the bat breaking it and landing in the catcher's mitt. The chibi crowd of people had an expression of O_O on their faces. Chibi Yamamoto looked at the broken bat. "Umpire-san, can I have a new bat?"

The umpire was also O_O then slowly called someone for a new bat. Chibi Hibari waited for Chibi Yamamoto to get ready again then threw.

Zoom

Foul

Chibi Yamamoto swung and barely touched the ball making it go into the stands behind him.

"Yamamoto-kun, you have to hit this PLEASE!" Chibi Tsuna was begging Yamamoto with an evil grinning Reborn next to him. Chibi Tsuna had just imagined all the evil things Reborn was going to make him do if they failed this mission.

"Yankyuu baka that was an order directly from the 10th so you better not screw up" Chibi Gokudera was jumping up and down while waving his arms as steam was coming out of his ears.

"OK! I'll defiantly hit it better this time."

Chibi Hibari pulled his cap down and smiled evilly. He got read to use his SUPER, SECRET, SPECIAL fast ball. He got ready and threw. The force pushed his cap off and sent it flying backward. The ball traveled about 150 miles per hour.

Chibi Yamamoto's eyes sharpened instantly and swung.

HOME RUN!!!!!!!!

"Yatta! Yamamoto-kun"

"Che Yankyuu baka"

**Now onto the non chibi part of this chapter.**

Hibari turned around and felt the emptiness around his shoulders and saw Yamamoto holding it grinning. Hibari wasn't too happy.

"Don't worry Hibari-kun I'll bring it back after." Hibari was pissed but a lose this time was a lose, he'll get his payback later with Tsuna. At the very moment Tsuna sneezed now knowing why.

"10th are you catching a cold?"

"Oh, no Gokudera-kun I'm fine but my nose was ichy."

"Urg where it that Yankyuu baka? He's taking too long"

"Don't worry Gokudera-kun he had to take something from Hibari-kun. I hope he's ok."

Yamamoto took Hibari's jacket and tossed it over his shoulder holding it with one hand. "Nee Hibari, how do I look?"

Hibari's right eye twitched at the sight.

"Maa maa just kidding. I didn't mean anything." Yamamoto waved his hands goofily trying to persuade Hibari from biting him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll bit you to death."

"Crap I over did it this time.

Later that day at Tsuna's house.

Yamamoto walked in with a bit bruise on his left cheek holding Hibari's jacket around his shoulders.

"Yamamoto-kun!? What happened?" Tsuna shouted seeing the bruise.

"No nothing, where's the kid I got Hibari's jacket."

'Heeeee he got it from Hibari-kun and is still alive?' Tsuna thought knowing how Hibari's personality was.

Reborn popped onto the table and looked at the items. "Good, now the next mission."

Tsuna and Gokudera faces went long.

"HEEEEEEE" "A-A-ANOTHER ONE?"

Yamamoto smiled.

"Sugee, another game, I'm in."

A/N: Oooo could there be a sequel, maybe one day


	6. Sequel Chapter 1

A/N: Since I love this story so much and writing it along with the readers, here is the sequel, Operation Lock of Hair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Sequel Chapter 1**

"Another mission? So soon Reborn." Tsuna questioned, the last one was more then enough for him. Reborn walked toward Tsuna and grabbed his arm before twisting it behind him pushing Tsuna to the floor.

"I-tai tai tai" Reborn let go and jumped into the middle of the three. He took off his hat which somehow had pieces of paper with people's names on it.

"Who wants to go first?"

"It will be me! As the right hand man of the boss, I will go first." Gokudera placed his hand in and pulled out. The paper read. Mukuro Rokudo.

Gokudera froze. The Pinapple Head.

A chibi Mukuro's head was imagined by Gokudera with his infamous "kufufufu" laugh.

Gokudera frowned. (-___-)

"Tsuna, your next." Reborn faced Tsuna still holding his arm. Tsuna moved his hand closer…closer…closer and closed his eyes as it went in then out. Opening his eyes he saw the name.

'HEEEEEEEE!' Tsuna saw the name. Mukuro Rokudo.

"Demo Reborn, Gokudera-kun already pulled out Mukuro-san."

"Hm? So it seems"

"Do I choose again?"

"No" Tsuna sweat dropped. He could already imagine what would happen if he got close to Chrome and asked for something of Mukuro's.

A chibi Tsuna walked up to a chibi Chrome. "Boss-su" Then mist surrounded them and a laugh began.

"Kufufufufu"

"HEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Tsuna jumped back at the sudden mysterious change. Just as fast as the mist revealed Mukuro, it concealed him and Chrome came back.

"Boss-su, what's wrong?"

"A-a-a nothing." Tsuna dropped his head, Impossible.

Reborn looked at Yamamoto, the last person left to choose. Yamamoto placed his hand in and took out a name almost excited like.

"Huh? I got Hibari again. Haha must me my lucky day" Yamamoto looked and smiled unaware of Tsuna's concerned face and Gokudera's annoyed face.

Reborn placed his hat back on before telling the crew about the second mission.

"You're next mission is to, cut a lock of hair from you're targets."

"HUH?!" Tsuna and Gokudera were struck with shock and fear, with fear out powering the shock.

"Sounds fun. Hibari does need a hair cut." Yamamoto laughed at the thought.

A chibi Hibari's head appeared with his middle bangs cut off and his hair looking like a bob. Did I mention he looked like he was going to "kamikorosu minna"

"Yankyuu baka."

"Ah Yamamoto-kun, so you want to back out of this mission? Tsuna laughed nervously knowing what would happen if Yamamoto were to go and execute this mission, everyone in Nanimori jyu would suffer.

"Hmmm? Why? I like doing these missions with Hibari. It's fun."

'He still thinks it's a game' -_-

"Heh don't worry about him Jyuudaime, I will definitely help you get a lock of pineapple head's hair."

'We're all going to die'


	7. Chibi Side Story fixed

AN: Thanks for pointing out my grammatical errors, took it down to fix it. I hope got them all. If not, tell me. It helps me on my essay writing skills.

**Chibi Side Story**

Chibi Yamamoto was walking to the park to do some training with his sword. It was late and he knew that no one else would be there so he didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. He whistled as he got closer with his hands in his pocket. Then he saw something and someone. Chibi Hibird and Chibi Hibari.

"No, like this." Chibi Hibari sang, but Chibi Yamamoto couldn't hear anything. He only saw musical notes that flouted on top of Chibi Hibari's head. He was singing the Nanimori jyu middle school anthem. Chibi Yamamoto strolled closer and when Chibi Hibari was finished, he clapped. Clap, clap, clap.

"Sugoi Hibari-kun" Yamamoto grinned. Hibari blinked and looked at Yamamoto. Then he frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Chibi Hibird flew and landed in the middle of Chibi Hibari's hair. "Nanimori students should be home in bed for school tomorrow. If you are late, I will bite you to death."

Chibi Yamamoto crooked his head to the side. "Hmm? But you are out."

Chibi Hibari's eyes sharpened, but Chibi Yamamoto didn't notice. "I like you're singing."

Next thing that happened was Chibi Yamamoto being aimed at by Chibi Hibari's tonfa. Chibi Yamamoto swiftly moved behind Chibi Hibari and grabbed the end of the tonfa. Chibi Hibird had already flown off and landed on the slide's edge.

"Since we're like this, can I have a lock of your hair?" Chibi Hibari used his other tonfa and took a swing. Chibi Yamamoto moved back and took a few steps.

"Does that stand for a no?"

"If you are so eager to die." Chibi Hibari took out his cloud box then lit up his ring and opened the box. Out came his Chibi Box Animal.

"Combio Forma" The Chibi Box Animal turned into Chibi handcuffs that Chibi Hibari was swinging around his finger.

"What are those for?" Chibi Yamamoto grinned and before he knew it, Chibi Hibari was swinging two handcuffs. Next thing you know, Chibi Yamamoto was sitting on the swing with his hands handcuffed to the two swing chains.

"Huh? Is this a new game Hibari?" Chibi Yamamoto was confused. Three question marks appeared on top of his head.

"Yes this is a new game." Chibi Hibari took out a tonfa and moved to hit Chibi Yamamoto like a piñata. Chibi Yamamoto closed his eyes seeing that Chibi Hibari was about to hit him.

Then "Haaaaaa" a yawn. Chibi Yamamoto opened his eyes to see Chibi Hibari with his mouth open and his hand covering it.

Chibi Hibari started walking away. Chibi Hibird followed then landed in his hair.

"Hibari, Hibari-kun um… I'm stuck." Chibi Yamamoto said seeing Hibari walk away. "Ah no matter."

He sat down, pushed his sword up with the help of the swing seat, grabbed his sword then cut the hand cuffs. He shrugged. "I'll ask him tomorrow."


End file.
